Lift your Face the Western Way
by Sheikm
Summary: One-shots and drabble things, all in one convenient story so I don't end up clogging the section. Largely musical based, with the occasional book element thrown in.
1. Of Pineapples and Good Witches

**Title:** Of Pineapples and Good Witches  
**Summary:** Fun with sorcery, the sisters Thropp, and one Miss Galinda Upland.  
**Author's Notes:** Here, have a bonus _Sabrina, the Teenage Witch_ reference.

* * *

After their first year, Elphaba managed to convince Madame Morrible to let Nessarose in on their sorcery seminars - she'd let Galinda in, after all, and _she _blew up sandwiches and turned her textbooks into bananas on a regular basis... by accident, of course.

The headmistress had tutted and shook her head. "My dear Miss Elphaba, this shall be the last favour I do for you - I cannot allow my seminar to be overrun with students, after all!"

And so, both Thropps and the eldest Upland sister learnt how to cast spells, and Galinda figured out how to turn her textbook into a pineapple.

However, the day that Morrible started teaching them offensive and defensive spells was a day she'd soon come to regret - all three of the girls struggled, as evidenced by the ever-widening hole in the wall, largely Nessarose's fault.

So, she returned to teaching them transfiguration. And, after so long, Galinda finally succeeded - she turned her textbook into things that weren't fruit, much to the relief of the sisters Thropp.

Years later, Glinda the Good would look back on this and laugh, before turning to the task at hand and frowning. A small pile of pineapples lay in front of her, with a tag attached, two short messages from Nessarose and Elphaba - both as snarky as the other.  
She didn't care what they said, one didn't give pineapples as a birthday or Lurlinemas gift. It was _weird_.


	2. Stories

**Title:** Stories  
**Summary:** They told stories of the Witch. Not everybody told it in the same way.  
**Author's Notes:** The description of our lovely Witch might seem familiar to _Doctor Who_ fans. It's stolen with love, believe me.  
This fanfic doesn't actually take place in my standard continuity, for those curious.

* * *

They told stories of the Witch. Secretive whispers in seedy bars evolved into stories told to children, meant to put them off ever daring to misbehave.

"She's like fire and ice and rage," warned one particularly gnarled elder. "She can see the world turn, and she knows when she's opposed."

Years later, Glinda the Good would repeat the same words to her children, a soft smile on her face as she watched their faces light up with glee - they loved their mother's stories of the Witch.

Glinda's tale, however, always had one crucial difference.

"She was all those things," she'd murmur, stroking her daughter's hair. "But she was wonderful. Both of them were."


	3. Reflections of a Tin Man

**Title:** Reflections of a Tin Man  
**Summary:** Being heartless didn't mean he couldn't _feel_. Boq reflects on 'his' Nessa.  
**Author's Notes:** Cheesy title? Yes. Sorry about that... hopefully, the fact that it's Bessa makes up for that.

* * *

It was around half-way down the Yellow Brick Road, Dorothy clinging to one of his arms most carefully, that it struck Boq with the force of a twelve-horse carriage.

He'd _loved_ her. The Wicked Witch of the East-- no, Nessarose, he decided - or Nessa, or simply Rose... a rose by any other name, as she'd told him back at Shiz, would smell just as sweet. She'd always had a thing for phrases like that, he realised - he'd missed so many things, back then, so wrapped up in his supposed love for Glinda.

And it was all too late, if Dorothy told the truth. Her house had crushed Nessa, freeing the Munchkins and sending Elphaba into an almost-murderous rage.

He decided that after all this was through, he'd return to Munchkin Country to pay his respects to her memory. For all her wickedness, for all the times she'd terrified him... she was still Nessa, the sweet girl _he'd_ turned into the Wicked Witch of the East.

And what he wouldn't _give_ for a chance to change that.


End file.
